el rincon de los pervertido y pervertidas 1
by pipopolvorin
Summary: amigos estas son las escenas leemon de mis fanfics, las cuales no voy a poner junto a las historias originales si no por separado, esta sección contendrá de todo un poco, por si preguntan. PD: esto es como dije es leemon a si que luego no me vengan con que soy un degenerado y flameo de ese tipo porque es su elección entrar o no. (una cura para la maldad no estará en esta sección)


**Hola amigos, se estaran preguntando WTF que es esto?, pues es simple.**

 **En esta sección estarán apartadas las escenas hentai de mis fanfics, por lo que no tendre que preocuparme si fanfiction me manda a eliminar mis historias ya que si tengo que hacerlo solo eliminare esto y ya, aunque creo que nunca pasara pues existe MUCHO hentai en esta pagina, lo cual me hace preguntarme, las políticas de esta pagina se respetan? XD, en fin sin mas demora comencemos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esto es literalmente pornografía por lo que si no te gusta no lo leas y punto ya que es como dice el titulo, SOLO PERVERTIDOS Y PERVERTIDAS PUNTO FINAL.**

 **-hola-hablando.**

 _ **-hola-**_ **pensando.**

El rincón de los pervertidos capitulo 1: un ultimo sexo demente antes de la separación, Protagonistas Yamato Yacashida y Mina Kuribashi.

Nos localizamos en una especie de entorno de trabajo, mas específicamente en una oficina.

En ella se pueden ver unas cuantas tabletas de información tiradas cerca del escritorio, unos cuantos muebles tecnológicos entre otras cosas, además de haber varios esquemas médicos por doquier.

Pero lo que nos interesa actualmente son 2 personas situadas en el escritorio de la oficina.

Uno era un joven de alrededor de unos 18 años de pelo negro con vestimenta de medico, el cual estaba besando mientras manoseaba a la mujer que Denia en frente sentada en el escritorio, la cual se veía de unos treinta y tantos, vestida con la parte inferior de un uniforme militar, mientras poseía una blusa apretada remarcando sus pechos un poco entre mediano y grande.

-mmmm.-fue lo único que exclamo la mujer mientras se separaba con un hilo de saliva de la persona que estaba besando, mientras sonreía al igual que el.

-de verdad es necesario hacerlo ahora? Digo lo hicimos hace unas 10 horas antes de venir al trabajo sabes?-pregunto el peli negro mientras poseía una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque no le molestaba para nada la idea la verdad.

-no, sabes que cuando me desato no puedo y lo sabes.-respondió esta mientras le volvía a dar un pequeño beso de 1 segundo.- sabes que no soy de durar mucho con esto.-murmuro ella un poco avergonzada.

Ante esto, el muchacho Yamato solo sonrió, su actual esposa Mina, padecía de una condición severa de Ninfomanía la cual la mantenía en un constante deseo sexual, que según ella la volvía loca.

Uno podría pensar que eso solo podía ser catalogado como una puta de primera, y aunque no lo parezca ella seria la primera en reírse y reconocerlo, pero si la conocías mas íntimamente, ya sea como novio o amigo cercano, te darías cuanta que ella odia su condición, esto debido a que la gran cantidad de deseo sexual que ella posee le puede provocar hasta dolor si no se satisfacía cada cierto tiempo, lo peor de todo era que ella había nacido con esta condición, teniendo que desde niña tomar medicación para poder evitar ciertos tipos de ataques a sus compañeros de escuela o maestros, lo cual sinceramente la hacia odiarse a si misma.

Obviamente al crecer el deseo sexual aumento debido a la típica necesidad de reproducción que viene en la adolescencia gracias a las putas hormonas, por lo que tubo que tomar un montón de medicación para evitar problemas.

Obviamente su cuerpo al final termino tomando tal resistencia al fármaco que su cuerpo era inmune a este, teniendo que recurrir a medios "manuales" para evitar volverse loca.

Ella prácticamente estuvo sufriendo durante toda su vida literalmente ella estuvo asi por poco mas de medio siglo, por lo que se deben de dar una idea de la cantidad de fuerza de voluntad que tuvo que tener para no acabar como la puta del año en un prostíbulo barato.

Aunque, al final, todo acabo con la llegada de cierta persona, y es el joven de 18 años que tenia en frente de ella, su queridísimo y amado Yamato, quien la amo tanto en cuerpo como en mente, debido a que el le interesaba mas la habilidad de ella en el ejercito y en un videojuego llamado YGGDRASIL, que el propio sexo, aunque eso no quiere decir que no le atrajera dicho acto.

-bien, pero no me hare responsable si llegamos tarde a esa fiesta, de acuerdo?-dijo el joven mientras le agarraba el mentón a su mujer mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ante esto la sexi señorita en frente de el solo sonrió y con un No hay problema, fue directo a besarlo, causando así el inicio de lo que ustedes los lectores estaban esperando.

Mientras se besaban, el muchacho solo puso sus manos en los costados y levanto la blusa apretada que ella tenia quitándosela, (obviamente ella levanto los brazos para poder hacerlo), luego el llevo sus manos hacia su espalda para poder quitarle el sostén, lo cual hizo dejando que este caiga al suelo dejando sus magumbos al aire para disfrute del chico.

La verdad era que Mina al ser una militar tenia un cuerpo bien formado ya que era musculosa, aunque no al grado del fisicoculturismo, aunque a opinión del mismo Yamato eso le da un par de puntos extras, ya que la hacia sexi.

Luego de eso, ellos se separaron de su beso, para después Mina retirar su espalda un poco hacia atrás exponiendo sus melones hacia su marido, quien obviamente movió sus ojos hacia ellos por 1 segundo.

-jeje, es hora de empezar la diversión guapo.-hablo la peli negra, mientras le hacia un gesto con el dedo para que viniera.

Luego de eso, y como si fuera una escena cómica de anime, muestro protagonista se puso durísimo, a la vez que decía a la orden y de forma gentil se iba directo a manosear y lamer las puntas de los sabrosos melones extasiando a su mujer en el proceso.

-je, a si que vas de gentil esta vez?-pregunto esta mientras le acariciaba de forma gntil la cabeza a su marido, logrando que este soltara una pequeña risita y se ruborizara, pues la debilidad de el eran las caricias en su cabello, le encantaba que la gente hiciera eso aunque no lo parezca.

-pues si, a diferencia de la anterior esta vez te tratare como a una diosa, ya que es mi compensación por lo de hace 3 horas.-dijo Yamato recordando como su novia recupero un archivo muy importante para su trabajo.

Ante esto solo sonrió.-je una diosa? Pues veamos si el tratamiento esta a la altura.-respondió esta mientras, se comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón para luego comenzar a bajárselo.

Mientras ella hacia esto Yamato seguía besándola pero esta vez en el cuello, mientras le masajeaba ligeramente los magumbos, sin embargo tubo que separarse cuando ella le señalo para que el fuera quien le bajara las bragas.

Obviamente nuestro protagonista acepto, agachándose y quedando su cabeza a la altura de la entrepierna de ella, para luego comenzar a bajarle las bragas y empezar un "tratamiento" con las manos.

Mina como era de esperar empezó a gemir, entre su ninfomanía y el echo que jamás podía poner ningún tipo de resistencia hacia su esposo bueno ya adivinan como es la cosa.

Mientras Yamato le hacia el tratamiento, el cual consistía en el clásico tocar clítoris con el pulgar mientras con la otra mano le terminaba de quitar la ropa.

-ha ha.-gemía Mina apoyada en el escritorio de metal frio, sin embargo.-WAA.-exclamo esta cuando Yamato se paro de golpe y la levanto sentándola en el escritorio.

-una diosa debe sentarse en su trono mientras su súbditos hacen el trabajo.-le dijo el peli negro guiñándole un ojo, haciéndola sonrojarse al saber lo que venia, a tal punto que se relamió los labios.

-hooo? Pues si mi único súbdito quiere darme placer verdadero porque negárselo?-dijo esta con una voz y mirada de superioridad como esas típicas Ojou_samas de anime, mientras le habría las piernas.

Yamato solo sonrió ante el juego que ellos improvisaron de repente, para luego guiar su cabeza a la entrepierna de la mujer y empezar a dar un tratamiento de lengua.

-mmmm, eres bastante bueno lo sabias?-dijo Mina con voz de Ojou sama forzada mientras yo levantaba mi cabeza un poco para responder.

-y de quien es la culpa? Me obligas a fornicar contigo cada pocas horas.-respondió el peli negro.-por lo que quizás esta diosa pervertida necesita un ligero castigo por sus acciones.-exclamo este mientras metía 3 dedos de golpe haciendo saltar ligeramente a su esposa.

-O DIOS.-exclamo esta viniéndose de repente para la sorpresa de nuestro protagonista.

-QUE MIERDA, Mina demonios eso fue demasiado rápido y anticlimático.-respondió este con la cara mojada de los fluidos de amor de su esposa.

Esta solo gemía recostada en el escritorio con el dorso de la mano en la cara.-perdona es que… (Respiración agitada) sabes bien como soy.-respondió esta intentando nivelar el éxtasis repentino que su cuerpo le dio de la nada.

-(suspiro) pues si las cosas son asi, pues ni modo, ¡hora de la fiesta!.-respondió este con cara de niño en dulcería mientras mostraba su miembro a mina, uno de 12 cm si señor.

-E? e..espera!.-exclamo esta pero no pudo evitar lo inevitable, fue directa y rápidamente penetrada hasta el fondo por su esposo.-Ah….AH…-era lo único que podía salir de su boca al pasar eso, pero se puso peor cuando fue asaltada por embestidas repentinas que la hicieron llegar a un segundo orgasmo.-Ya..Yamato, basta es es a…aa.a.-intentaba pararlo pues era demasiado para ella, digo prácticamente tenia la lengua afuera.

-ni de broma, es tu castigo por ser demasiado frágil.-respondió el pelinegro de forma cruel con una sonrisa inocente.-aunque no creo que sea suficiente, ¡ven aca!.-volvió a hablar mientras arrastraba a mina y la tiraba del escritorio dejándola culo arriba y nuca abajo con el estomago apuntando al techo.

Mina solo pudo gemir mientras su esposo seguía con las embestidas.

-veamos cambiemos de agujero.-dijo este de manera repentina, logrando que su esposa lo mirara con las pupilas empequeñecidas, para luego penetrar su agujero trasero.

-aaaaa.-exclamo esta arqueando un poco la espalda del placer, dios la verdad aunque odiase su condición, ella jamás negaría algo, el Sexo era genial, y mas con su esposo, o al menos ella pensaba asi, digo ella no podía ser catalogada como mentalmente normal para nada.

-dime de verdad quieres que pare?-pregunto el peli negro disminuyendo la velocidad, lo que por cierto fue un pequeño error por su parte, ya que no tuvo en cuenta algo que siempre se le olvidaba, JAMAS por ningún motivo no le des a una ninfómana compulsiva lo que quiere, e aquí las consecuencias de no seguir esa regla de oro.

Mina tan solo apoyo sus manos en el suelo y se impulsó, al mismo tiempo que le hacía un agarre de piernas a su esposo, tirándolo y quedando encima de el, luego simplemente lo miro con una mirada y sonrisa enloquecida.

- _O MIERDA_.-exclamo en su mente el peli negro para luego su esposa meter su miembro de golpe en su coño, a la vez que le daba una cachetada.

-conque este siervo quiere pasarse de listo no? A tu diosa no la tratas de inferior me entiendes?.-le dijo de una forma seductora, pero al ver la mirada nerviosa de Yamato y que no respondía solo exclamo con fuerza.-fui clara o no fui clara?!-pregunto otra vez dándole otra cachetada.

-YES OJOU_SAMA!-exclamo asustado el pelinegro mientras su mujer saltaba encima de el, para luego recibir otra cachetada seguido de un beso.

-a..aaaa, dios SIIIIIIIIIIII.-exclamo la peli negra, luego de besarlo con la espalda recta hacia arriba mirando al techo.

-DIME A QUIEN AMAS QUIEN ES TU DIOSA?-pregunto la mujer mirándolo con esa sonrisa.

-USTED MEGAMI_SAMA.-volvió a exclamar el peli negro mientras la mujer lo empezaba a ahorcar.

(nota: emmm gente soy yo o la escena esta tendría que estar invertida?).

El chico tenia las manos intentando evitar que su esposa lo ahorcase mientras lo exprimía, normalmente ella no perdía el control asi, sin embargo debía reconocer que el mismo se metió en la boca del dragón.

-VAMOS CORRETE CORRETE Y DALE A TU DIOSA LO QUE DESEA VAMOS ASLO MIERDA!.-exclamaba esta apretando cada vez mas fuerte.

- _Mierda me va a matar_.-pensé mientras tomaba una ultima bocanada de aire y le daba un apretón en el clítoris, logrando que afloje su agarre, para después yo ponerme encima de ella y empezar a embestirla.-CASI ME MATAS, SI LO QUIERES TANTO AQUÍ LO TIENES PERRA.-le grite mientras la embestía, aunque ella por alguna razón solo se reía como loca.

Luego de eso cumplí con su deseo y me vine dentro de ella para luego intentar pararme, fallando obviamente pues caí sentado mientras me sobaba el cuello.

-maldita loca es que intentas matarme o que?.-pregunte mientras la miraba aunque ella tan solo se arrastro hacia mi solo para con una mirada perdida empezar a darme una mamada limpiando los restos de blanco en mi miembro.- _carajo esta fuera de si otra vez_.-pensé ya que esto era algo que pasaba en algunas ocasiones, ya que ella no era muy estable cuando se hacia el acto, uno diría que no lo hagan y listo, pero eso solo lo haría peor, otro que se tomen su tiempo al hacerlo, pero eso solamente provocaría que ella se impacientara con el paso del tiempo, por lo que la única manera era dejarse llevar como un buen par de monos.- _y la gente dice que seria genial tener a una ninfómana compulsiva como novia, váyanse a tomar por culo vírgenes de mierda_.-finalizo sus pensamientos nuestro protagonista, mientras le sobaba la cabeza a su mujer.-Satisfecha?-pregunte mientras veía que su mirada ya no estaba concentrada en mi miembro si no en mi rostro.

Esta saco mi miembro de su boca para hablar.-si perdón, me… excedí otra vez.-dijo esta avergonzada sabiendo que otra vez casi mata a su esposo por doceava vez para luego volver a continuar con la mamada.

El peli negro solo sonrió, mientras veía a su esposa hacer su típico método de disculpa.

La mamada duro al menos 6 minutos ya que ella se aseguro de ser lo mas lenta y placentera posible, hasta hacer correr a su esposo, lo cual logro.

Ella tan solo trago sin quitar su boca del miembro de su esposo, para luego empezar a limpiar el miembro dejándolo limpio de su "néctar blanco", y luego mirarlo mientras le sonreía.

-(suspiro) no vas a cambiar nunca.-dijo nuestro peli negro favorito con una sonrisa.-bueno supongo que ya hemos terminado.-dije mientras le daba un ligero beso para luego empezar a vestirme.

-je supongo que si, a menos que quieras continuar.-le insinuó la peli negra mientras le mostraba el trasero ligeramente.

-emmm por mi bien pero nos perderíamos la fiesta.-respondió el peli negro señalando el reloj.

Mina lo miro confundida hasta que giro su cabeza para mirar la hora.-EEEEE? Por YGGDRASIL LLEGAREMOS TARDE.-exclamo esta tomando rápidamente su ropa, para poder vestirse.

En respuesta yo sonreí, este iba a ser un muy buen día, digo tenían la fiesta de despedida de YGGDRASIL luego de esto, nada podría salir mal verdad?

Lo que no sabia nuestro protagonista, es que su gremio la iba a cagar en grande, además que el no iba a poder ver a su esposa por un muyyyyy largo tiempo.

 **Bien gente espero haber podido saciar sus gansos, y si es posible (lo cual no creo) el deseo sexual de una posible pervertida XD. En fin los veo dentro de poco ADIOS.**

 **PD: no olviden poner Reviews, para ver que les parecen mis fanfics, no les cuesta nada, además esto es solo las escenas pornográficas fuera de cámaras de mi fanfic por lo que si bienes a putear mejor lárgate si?.**

 **Buen ahora si chao.**


End file.
